


The Time-Turner Incident of 1976

by hgls_YouTube, WolfStarObsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStarObsession/pseuds/WolfStarObsession
Summary: Disclaimer: All characters belong to our queen J.K. Rowling. hgls_YouTube and I own the story-line only.Some stupid ish happens when you leave James Potter and Sirius Black alone. What happens when they have a time-turner, and their friends come barging in on them,causing the to drop it and break it? "Brilliant Prongs, just brilliant. You've broken the time turner." Sirius says."You shouldn't be playing with a time turner in the first place Sirius." Remus scolds. "James don't, you are going to mess it up. Peter don't touch. Sirius don't even think about it. Let me see-" Remus is cut off in mid-reach by Peter bumping into him causing him to trip and fall knocking Sirius over as well. Sirius and Remus fell onto James and then the dorm fades out of view and all of a sudden they are in an office that appears to be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Broken Time Turner

1976, in the Gryffindor fifth year boys dormitory

James Potter and Sirius Black are messing with a time turner they found in Filch's office. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew burst into the dorm causing James to drop the time turner and break it.

"Brilliant Prongs, just brilliant. You've broken the time turner." Sirius says.

"You shouldn't be playing with a time turner in the first place Sirius." Remus scolds. "James don't, you are going to mess it up. Peter don't touch. Sirius don't even think about it. Let me see-" Remus is cut off in mid-reach by Peter bumping into him causing him to trip and fall knocking Sirius over as well. Sirius and Remus fell onto James and then the dorm fades out of view and all of a sudden they are in an office that appears to be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Uh, James there are two of you," Sirius says after a prolonged silence between the boys. A young boy who looks much like James turns around so sudden that he falls out of his chair.

"See this is what happens when you don't listen to me about doing stupid things!" Remus says, causing the other people in the room to look away from the fallen boy and his direction instead.

"Yeah yeah. Rub it in Remus.." Sirius murmurs, causing James to snort.

"Care to explain why you're here? Any of you. Preferably one that makes sense." The professor finally speaks up, causing everyone's heads to snap in his direction.

The girl with bushy brown hair asks, "Professor Lupin?"

Both James and Sirius snort, earning an elbow to the ribs. "Yes. Now Harry, Ron, Hermione, if you could excuse us for a minute, I need to talk to you three.

"Ok, Sir," the boy with the red hair said. The trio walked out of the office leaving the Marauders and Professor Lupin alone.

"Now what stupid crap have you gotten yourselves into now? I suspect it was Prongs and Padfoot as always." Professor Lupin said.

"How do you.. oh no. We are in the future aren't we..?" Remus said face palming.

"Indeed you are." Said Professor Lupin.

"Why did the kid who fell look so much like me?" James said.

"Harry could you please come back in here." Said Professor Lupin.

"Yes Professor?" The boy apparently named Harry asked as he walked back in the room.

"Harry I would like you to meet Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black."

"WHAT?! James Potter like in my dad James Potter. And Sirius Black as in the criminal who murdered Peter Pettigrew." Harry asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. This kid is James' son and Sirius murdered Peter?" Remus asked, appalled.

"Yes, Remus, Harry is James' son. But Sirius did not kill Peter." Professor Lupin replied.

"Am I in Azkaban right now?" Sirius asked with a fearful tone.

"No." Harry laughs. "You escaped."

James and Sirius shared a high-five. "Good job, Padfoot."

"So, why does this kid look so handsome, like me?" Harry and Sirius snigger. "What's so funny?"

Harry bit his lip. "You're my dad. And Sirius doesn't look so intimidating."

"You've got the genes, my friend."

Harry stared at James and shrugged. Harry stared at the two Remus', switching between each of the men. "Oh shit! You're- Oh..."

"I'm what?" Younger Remus asked.

"You're Moony!"

"Damn, this kid is smart." Sirius let out a low whistle.

"So, what does Professor Moony teach?"

"Defense." Harry looked at his watch. "Crap. Dumbledore is going to kill me."

"What for?" James asked.

"Nothing of your concern."

"I'm your dad!"

"Alright; Dad, this does not concern you." Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. Harry smirked and continued. "He wanted to talk about- _something_ with me." He couldn't say anything knowing full well it could mess up the past.

"And I don't get to know?" James asked with uncertainty.

"Nope. 'Cause life is full of secrets. And you're my dad. So that's automatically a no. If mum was here I might change my mind."

"Who's your mum?"

"L- Can't say."

"Mkay, bye Prongslet."

"Bye, dad, Sirius, professors."

"Bye Harry" they all chorused together, and Harry walked out.

"Alright. Older Moony, you need to explain some things," Older Remus nodded and Sirius continued. "Where's the map? Who has James' cloak? What's going on at the moment? Wh-"

Sirius was cut off from his ranting by Professor Lupin. "Alright, slow down, Sirius." Sirius frowned. "I have the map. Harry has the cloak. What's going on is what you already know by Harry's loud mouth. And Ron and Hermione will take you back to the Common Room. Think of fake names; preferably both first and last name. Only Harry can know of your true heritage."

James and Sirius shared smirks. "Alright, Moony. We'll do it just for you." Sirius says with a wink.

Older and younger Remus rolled their eyes. "Gee. Thanks, Padfoot. You really are changing your ways."

"So how old are you all now?"Older Remus asked.

"All of us are fifteen."

"Well, you attend your normal classes, until we can get you back to your normal time."

"Ok _, Professor_ Moony."

"Just shut up and go to the common room."

"You're no fun. See you have not changed a bit since school."

"OI!" Older and younger Remus said at the same time

"May I remind you who comes up with some of our best pranks?"

"Yeah. Peeves is our inspiration."

"Hey!"

"We love you Moony."

"Correction, Sirius loves you " Both Sirius and young Remus blush at the comment.

"I mean it is true." Sirius murmurs, causing younger Remus to blush deeper.

"Well, yeah." Remus murmurs in return, causing Sirius to blush again.

"Boys. Common Room. You have lessons tomorrow."

"Fine."

"I better see you in class tomorrow. We are doing patronuses."

"Yep. Now you will definitely see us in class."

"See-ya, _Professor."_

"Goodbye, boys."

~*~

When Harry entered the common room after his meeting with Dumbledore and explaining the... 'Marauder' situation, he was pretty tired. Dumbledore started by going on a tangent then getting to the matter at hand. So, after an hour of nothingness, Harry was back in the Common Room. He walked up the third years' dorm and sat on his bed. Luckily for Harry, he was listening to the situation. _So, Padfoot and Prongs are Sirius and James. Because Moony is Remus. Then, who is Wormtail?_

 _**So, how did you guys like this first chapter? I would be surprised if there is anyone reading this. This is my first attempt at a** _ _**Fan-fiction, so comments are appreciated. This is in collaboration with my good friend hgls_YouTube. You can find them under that username in Archive of Our Own, and just, hgls, on YouTube. Their Fan-Fictions are really good, and their videos are quite interesting. They have a Harry Potter channel, and all of their Fan-Fictions so far are Harry Potter as well. Please comment and vote if you want. I hope you have or are having a good day/afternoon/evening/night/ whatever time of day this is. Thanks!** _

**_-Mischief_ ** __ **_Managed_**


	2. The Lessons

Chapter two: The Lessons

October 30, 1983

It was about 2 A.M. in the Gryffindor common room, the Marauders still trying to come up with fake names.

"What about Prongs III Potter?"

"James that is an absolutely terrible idea," Remus says flatly, causing Sirius to snort.

"Fine, if you are so smart, you do it then."

"Ok. James, you are going to be Jack Peterson. Sirius, you can be Jordyn Diaz. I will be Alexander Howell."

"Brilliant Moony!"

"You just agree with him because he is your boyfriend."

"Not true Prongs. I could totally see you like a Jack... ass"

"Hey!"

"That is the other thing. We can't use those nicknames unless we are in complete privacy."

"Good point."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Marauders walked into the classroom the next morning... well, later that morning.

"Alright everyone in your seats. Settle do-" Professor McGonagall started, she stopped when she spotted the Marauders.

"I do not recall you three being in my class." She said. Everyone's heads snapped in their direction.

"We do not talk very much. And these two enjoy skipping out on class and sometimes drag me along as well. I did convince them to not skip class today though." Remus said. It was not a total lie, but in this case, it was.

"Well, would you remind of your names please."

"I am Alexander Howell, this is Jordyn Diaz," Remus pointed to Sirius. "-and this is Jack Peterson." He said pointing to James.

"Alright, Mr. Howell," Remus nodded. "Please see to it that Mr. Diaz and Mr. Peterson show up to all future lessons."

"Will do, Minnie," Sirius said. He clasped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. Remus and James's' jaws dropped. Eventually, Remus whispered to Sirius, "Good job love, you just blew our cover."

"Yeah, I get that. It's not like I did it on purpose." Sirius whispered back.

"I would like to talk to you three after class please," McGonagall said, in a slightly amused tone.

"Yes, Professor." All three boys said together.

\---- After Class ----

"You wanted to talk to us, Professor?"

"Ah, yes. Follow me" McGonagall lead the boys to Professor Lupin's office.

"Mr.- I'm sorry. Professor Lupin, could you please explain why there is a younger version of you, James Potter, and Sirius Black standing right here." She said, gesturing to the Marauders.

"I- I do not know what you are talking about Mi- Professor McGonagall," Sirius said, uncertain.

Professor Lupin was about to reply when Harry strolled into the classroom. "Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I somehow have a free period. But, Ron and Hermione are always arguing, so I don't mind." Harry looked at the three Marauders and smirked. "Well... you guys are done for."

"Haha. Very funny." James said.

Harry shrugged. "It was him, wasn't it?" Harry said, implying Sirius; in which James nodded.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Hm?"

"I.." McGonagall facepalmed. "You are one troubling child."

"You're welcome, Minnie." Harry finished and looked at McGonagall, who gave him the death glare. "Oooh, so scary." James and Sirius were laughing so hard it was impossible to get them relaxed again.

"Leave."

"But whyyy?" Harry was no doubt confused about why he had to leave because he was his own person, thank you very much.

"Because I said so," McGonagall replied with a glare.

"I want to watch their failed attempts at a patronus."

"Harry, be quiet," Lupin said.

McGonagall smirked. "Whatever floats your boat, Potter." She walked out.

"How- Whaaaaaa?" James said.

"When you're paying attention to McGonagall for a while, you get to know quite a lot."

"I need to pay attention more in class," Sirius told Remus.

"Have I not said this before?."

\--Professor Lupin's 5th-year class--

"Alright, class. Today we are doing a practical lesson; you can put your books away. We are attempting a patronus." The class burst into excited chatter. "Mr. Potter has a free period and will be watching you all. So, I would like you to move all of the desks, then get into groups of three to five and start on going through the practice we've been working on. If you don't know, ask your group before you ask me."

James, Sirius, and Remus all got together and were kinda stumped; the teacher in their time never did this 'patronus' stuff. They were contemplating on what to do before Harry walked up to them. "Do you need help?"

"You're in third year! Aren't you supposed to not know how to do this?"

"I shouldn't. But I can help you."

"Alright. Give it your best shot."

"Alright, so the incantation is Expecto Patronum. You need to think of a happy memory that isn't about something you got for your birthday perhaps but more like spending time with your friends and family and just being... happy I guess?" Harry stopped, remembering his memory.

James was shocked that Harry knew all of this, but didn't show it. "If you're so educated on this, then you can show me."

Harry looked around and said, "Not right now. But I would like to see you try."

"Alright," James was quiet for a moment before he said, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag was conjured.

"Brilliant Jam-er-Jack!" Professor Lupin said excitedly. The silver stag disappeared. Harry's jaw was on the floor as he stared where the stag had just been.

"You alright Harry?" James asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, S-Jordyn. Your turn."

"Ok, Professor Lupin" That earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver wolf appeared. Both Remus' along with Sirius' jaws drop. The silver wolf disappeared.

"Alright, R-Alexander you're next." Professor Lupin said once he composed himself.

"R-right. Expecto Patronum!" A silver dog appeared. Both Remus' along with Sirius' jaws drop once again.

"Ahem... uh, excellent Mr.Howell... class dismissed," Professor Lupin said, this time in the process of composing himself.

The Marauders and Harry stayed behind as the rest of the students were filing out of the classroom. Remus and Sirius were still trying to compose themselves.

"Soooo that happened," James said in an attempt to ease the tension in the room.

"Yeah, it did. Poor little Prongslet does not understand why this is such a big deal." Sirius said, followed by a sigh.

"Yeah. Why is this such a big deal exactly? And don't call me that!" Harry said.

"Well... How do we put this?" Younger Remus said, speaking for the first time since he cast the charm.

"Remus is a werewolf, Sirius is a dog animagus, and I am a Stag animagus," James said.

"James!" Remus hissed.

"This is new, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we got it to work shortly before we got time-traveled here," Sirius said.

"Wait." Harry looked from Sirius to Remus and smirked.

"Oh heck no!" Sirius said, realizing what Harry was going off of. "Don't you dare!"

"Moony's in love!"

"Er..." Remus said blushing furiously.

"Padfoot's in love too!"

"Yes, ok. We love each other. Now let's just move on. Harry, you said you would show us your patronus." Sirius snapped, blushing. Remus' blush was deeper.

"Fine. Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag, which was slightly more foggy, appeared once again.

"I refuse to believe you are more powerful than me!" James said, startling Harry, who tripped over himself but didn't fall onto the floor.

"Jeez James, you scared your child."

"Call Child Protective Services!" Sirius said, running out.

Remus and Harry were staring at him. "Well he's your boyfriend, go get him," Harry said, making James chuckle.

Remus blushed again and glared at the thirteen-year-old.

"Don't look at me like that, Sirius will get jealous."

"You are hopeless!" Remus stormed out to go get Padfoot.

"You really are my son." James said, pulling him in for a hug.

Harry only smiled while he hugged his father. For the first time in a while, Harry felt safe.

 **So.. here is chapter two. I hope this is again not complete trash. I am really enjoying writing this, but am running out of ideas, so if any of you people somewhere in the universe have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. I hope you have a wonderful day/morning/evening/night/whatever time of day it is.**  
**-Mischief** **Managed**


	3. Broken Eyes, Marauders, and Having None of it

Chapter Three: Broken Eyes, Marauders, and Having None of it.

It was Halloween, and Harry was having none of it. Hermione tried to get Harry to get up, but it was Sunday. So what was the point?  
This is the day that teachers like to call: Leave Harry alone day. The rules were simple; leave Harry to his devices and we’ll be okay.  
Because today Harry was just an outright mess. And with his dad back, it didn’t help. Because when Harry tried to enter the Great Hall, he looked at James and walked right past it, while Ron and Hermione came in.  
“What’s wrong with him?” James asked as any responsible father should.  
“It’s Halloween. That’s what is wrong.” Ron said.  
“Would you mind telling me why?”  
Hermione opened her mouth and thought about it for a moment. “I don’t think he would like it if I told you.”  
“We will find out on our own then,” Sirius said.   
Remus looked at them. “You realize Harry said why, right?”  
“Wha- Oh yeah!” Sirius said.  
“Huh?” James said.  
“Jack, be quiet.”  
James let out an annoyed huff.  
“Jack,” Remus sighed. “You have the memory range of a teaspoon. Honestly, we had this conversation the day we arrived.”  
“Still have no clue what you are talking about.”  
Everyone chuckled.  
\---------------  
The Golden Trio, closely followed by the Marauders, was on their way to Hagrid's hut when they come across Malfoy and his cronies.  
“Well, well, well. Potter better be careful or the dementors are going to come for you.” Malfoy sneered.   
“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry practically spat.  
“Come on Harry, he's not worth it,” Hermione said.   
Malfoy laughed and started making 'ooh' noises as Harry backed away. “Oh, what’s the day? I know something special is today; other than Halloween, I mean.“  
Harry was full of it already, and he turned back to Malfoy so fast no one had any time to react, and he punched him right in the eye. If someone listened close enough, you could have heard a faint ‘crack!’ noise, where the bone around Malfoy’s eye had broken during contact.  
“Potter! WHAT THE HECK!”  
“That’s what I thought, Malfoy.” Harry snarled and walked away.  
Sirius ran over to Ron and Hermione followed closely by the other two, stunned.  
“Holy shit… Did he actually just… holy shit-”  
“What. The. Hell. Happened? Why is he so pissed today?.”  
“James! Are you stupid!”  
“Malfoy deserved it though.” Ron piped up.   
“Ron! You’re not helping!” Hermione shouted.  
\---With Harry---  
He walked through the Forbidden Forest, on a pathway to a lake. When Harry got there, he sat down on a rock and stared. Just staring. Off into the distance. Nothing else. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize Professor Lupin began to call his name.  
“Harry? Harry!” Harry snapped out of his gaze.  
“Huh- oh, what? I mean.. Sorry Professor. Did you need anything?” Harry stuttered. “I-I’m sorry Professor; I can leave.” As Harry got up to leave, Remus spoke up.  
“Ah, Harry. Sit back down.” Harry did just that. “Are you okay? I know how hard it is for you.”  
“I-I just… I-” Harry looked at the Professor, tears threatening to fall. “It’s just. It's just, he’s here and. It makes everything harder! If he wasn’t here… It would be like any other day. But, I never have that ‘any other day’ scenario so it seems so f*cking normal to everybody else! They all have grown up with parents that are at least alive! It’s just not fair! Everybody thinks it is so easy and it’s not! And it seems so selfish that I want them back. But, even Dumbledore can tell you! It’s my heart’s desire! Yeah, I’m Harry-freakin-Potter! I’m an insufferable brat that can’t see three feet past my own damn nose!”  
“Harry, listen to me! That isn’t true-!”  
“Tell that to Snape! He hates me because of my father and it’s just not FAIR! I did nothing wrong and he thinks it’s okay to get on my back after me only finding out a month before this that I am in all of this mess!”  
“Harry, look at me!” Harry did. And when he did Remus saw Harry’s tear-stained face and vivid green eyes clearly. “I will be talking to Snape about that, okay?” Harry nodded. “Ninety-nine percent of what you just said isn’t true. Promise me that you won’t say that again.”  
“But it’s true…”  
“No, it’s not!” Remus silenced Harry from replying. “You are a very good person. It’s just things happen to you that doesn’t happen to anyone else.”  
“Moony slow down! Hey, wait for me!” A voice yelled from the edge of the forest.  
“You need to keep up the pace then!” Another voice yelled back, but this voice was closer to the clearing where Harry and older Remus sat. Suddenly, two figures stumbled into the clearing.  
“Professor Moony! We found you!” Sirius said.  
“Will you stop that, or I will break one of your bones.” Younger Remus threatened.  
“Alright, geez. Chill.” Sirius said putting his hands up defensively.  
“Sorry, moon is tonight.” Remus sighed   
“Right. Speaking of which, we otta get going.”  
“Right. Bye, see ya"

"In what world is it okay to have the full moon on Halloween….” Sirius sighed.

End of Ch. 3

**So was this decent? I hope. Well, thanks to whoever is reading for reading this. I hope you have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night/whatever time of day it is. Bye**

**-Mischief Managed**


	4. Full Moon

Chapter 4: Full Moon

Young Remus, Sirius, and James were heading across the grounds towards the whomping willow, accompanied by Professor Lupin. Once they reached the Whomping Willow, Sirius turned into his animagus form and pressed a knot at the base of the tree, causing it to freeze. They all made their way into the trap door under the frozen tree. They climb through and once they reached the shack, James and Sirius turned into their animagus forms and waited for both Remus’ to turn into their werewolf forms. There was silence in the shack until the Moonlight seeped Through the windows. Then, ear-piercing screams filled the silence. Both younger and older Remus's limbs started expanding as they turned into their werewolf forms. James and Sirius braced themselves for a rough night. Throughout the night, Sirius and James ran around the shack with two werewolves at their feet.

_________________

Earlier in the evening, Harry was busy trying to keep Ron and Hermione from asking questions and going near the shack.

“C'Mon mate. Why can't we go outside?” Ron questioned.

“‘Cause I said so,” Harry said simply.

“Yeah, Ron listen to your mother,” Hermione said sassily, wagging her finger at him, in a reprimand and manner.

“Shut up, Hermione. You're not helping. You know you want to know just as badly as I do.” Ron said matter-of-factly.

“In your dreams, RONALD,” Hermione said “Respect his decision, Rona-” She was cut off by Ron interrupting her.

“Don't call me that!”

“I will call you what I wish _Ronald_.”

“Can you two stop arguing! You two are never going to stop arguing are you?”

“In your dreams mate.”

“Haha. You are sooooo funny,” Harry said with an eye roll.

“Can we just go up to bed now or something?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“Night, Mione”

“Night Harry, Ronald.”

Ron opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Harry.

“Ron, just drop it.”

__________________

Back in the shack, the wolves, dog, and stag are all playing happily. But, unfortunately, good things can only last for so long.

They were all running around when Sirius tripped. He accidentally transformed back and lay on the floor in his human form. He quickly stands up, but the younger Moony is already approaching him. He only stopped when he was directly in front of Sirius. Sirius panicked, but then remembered something he had read a while back in a book about werewolves. It said something about how they mate with humans by marking them.

“Shhh. It's ok Moony. It's me. Sirius.” He said as he raised his hand to pet the wolf and the stag watched in amusement.

The wolf's eyes soften, and let Sirius touch him. As Sirius took his hand away, the wolf stepped closer to Sirius, and Sirius froze. The wolf kept coming closer, and once it was face to face with Sirius, it lowered its head. Sirius suddenly felt a pain in the crook of his neck. He felt the warmth of blood seep onto his shirt. Then he felt the wolf start to lick the bite. The wolf then glanced at Sirius and walked behind him as he started to fall backward. With the unconscious Sirius on his back, the wolf laid down and fell asleep curled up in the corner.

_______________

The next morning, younger Remus woke up to the faint taste of blood in his mouth. He only has a few scratches and a sprained wrist. He couldn’t help but wonder why there was a blood taste in his mouth. He sat up and looked around. That's when he saw his boyfriend laying in the bed next to his, asleep. The right side of his neck and his right shoulder were wrapped up. He panicked. What could he have possibly done to hurt Sirius? Oh God, he hurt Sirius! He internally cursed himself for ever letting his idiot friends come with him on full moons. His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius stirring in his bed as he woke up.

Sirius looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. He went to sit up and groaned in pain.

“Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry! I hurt you! I am a mon-”

“Don't you dare call yourself a monster! You are the sweetest, softest, cutest being on this planet, and I never want you to think otherwise. Plus, you didn’t hurt me. What you did was make me yours forever.”

Remus looked on the verge of tears at the end of Sirius’ ranting. When he heard the last bit, he clasped his hands over his mouth in shock.

“Holy shi… I… I didn’t mark you! I’m so sorry! Now you are stuck with me and my mess of a life forever. You can’t ever leave me. You can’t have fun nights at the bar or even flirt with other people. Now you will feel pain every full moon. And you will feel some of the symptoms that I feel. I don’t care what you say, I am a monster. I’m so sorry! I could have turned you! Wait did I turn you?! I do not care how many times you say it's fine, I can’t forgive myself if I turned you.” Tears started streaming down Remus’ face.

“Remus John Lupin, don't you dare apologize! I love you, you are NOT a monster, and I wouldn't want it any other way! Come here, Rem.” Sirius opened his arms and Remus walked into his embrace.

“Shh. It’s ok Moonshine. Stop crying. I love you.”

“Oh Merlin, I love you too Star. More than anything.”

“Good cause you're stuck with me.”

Remus chuckled, followed by Sirius.

Both boys were laughing, and they were happy.

All was well. For now.

 

**can already tell this book is going to take a long time. Thanks to anyone who is reading this. I actually researched stuff for this chapter so yay for putting in more effort than necessary. Well to whoever is reading this, I hope you have a wonderful morning/day/afternoon/evening/ night/ whatever time of day it is. Bye**

**-Mischief Managed**


	5. Genius (Drarry)

Chapter 5: Genius     (Drarry)

Harry was lying facedown on his bed. If you just glanced at him, you’d think he would be asleep. But, in reality, he was contemplating his decision over and over again. He shouldn’t have punched Draco. He had hurt someone. And Harry has never done that on such a serious level. He regretted it. But, it’s Malfoy, why should he care? Malfoy provoked him. Not the other way around.

“Harry?...”

Harry ignored them.

“Harry.”

He still ignored them. The words ‘just apologize ‘ repeating in his brain.

“Harry!”

“Mhm, no way.”

“Harry, come on. Get up.”

“No.”

“Harry!”

Harry turned over, looked at Ron and Hermione; who was standing in the doorway, then walked out if the dorm. He walked through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

He just continued walking, letting his feet do all the work. He was not quite sure where he was going. Then he spotted a familiar Slytherin. All of a sudden he had this weird feeling in his stomach.

“Oi! Malfoy!” He shouted as he walked towards Draco.

“What do you want to Potter? Here to break my face again are you?”

“N-no. I w-wanted to apologize for that actually.” Harry stuttered. “I really lost control, my parents are a sore subject.”

“Really?!” Draco said.

“Yes. Now don't make me regret it.”

“What in the name of Merlin's pants would make you think that I would make you regret it?” Draco responded with an innocent smile. “Now, I apologize for my rudeness.”

“In the name of Merlin’s Pants. That's a new one.” Harry could not help but give Draco a fond smile. ‘Wait what the actual hell am I thinking snap out of it. But why Draco is not all that da-’ his thoughts were interrupted by Draco saying,

“Potter, I know I'm stunning but there's no need to stare.” Draco finished with a wink. This caused Harry to blush and look away.

“Harry!”

“There he is Ronald.”

“Harry, what the hell are you talking to Malfoy for?”

“Nothing,” Harry answered quickly.

“I'll have you know, Weasley, that he was apologizing. Now if you don't mind, we would like to have a civilized conversation without all the bias house bullcrap.” Draco said sassily. Everyone looked taken aback by this statement.

All of a sudden, Harry burst out laughing. “You have no idea how ironic that sounded coming from you!” Harry said, still laughing.

“Anyway, Harry, I heard that Alex is in the hospital wing. I thought we could go check on him.” Hermione said.

“Oh, ok. Let's go. Goodbye Malfoy.”

“Bye..?” Draco said, confused as to what the heck just happened.

————————————————-

“So, Harry, do you have any idea what could’ve happened to Alex?” Hermione inquired.

“Uh, I think he was attacked by some Slytherins last night, but I’m not sure,” Harry replied uneasily.

“Why would anyone do such a thing?” Ron said, appalled.

“I’m not a seer, Ron. I don’t know these things. However, we can always make a pit stop-“What’s a pit stop?”- at Trelawney's office and set things straight between you and your troll brain.”

“Hey!” Ron whined while, for the first time ever, Hermione laughed at the joke.

“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” Ron said while they arrived at the Hospital Wing. “Can we see Alex?” Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.

“Sure, follow me. But be quiet, he’s asleep.” She replied.

“Thank you,” Harry responded quietly, remembering the last time he was here. Sirius; who’s shoulder and neck was still bandaged; was at Remus’ side and looked up. “Hello, Harry. How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“That also signals that Harry is really not okay and he hates the Hospital a Wing anyways so it all adds up.” Ron piped up earning a smack in the face from Harry.

“One more word and you won’t be in here for visiting Ronald,” Harry said, annoyed and irritated. Then Sirius started to laugh.

“Oh, Harry! That reminded me of something hilarious!”

“Wait,” Harry said. “What happened to your shoulder and neck? And where's Jack?”

“Quidditch Pitch, probably. And, it's a long story. I'll tell you when Mr. Mcwerewolf and I get out of the hospital wing. You go find Jack.”

Everyone except the sleeping Remus laughed at that. “Oh, okay.” Harry got up and went towards the Pitch.

When Harry got there, he saw James on a broom in the air, flying around. “Oi! Jack! Whatcha doing?”

James turned around and almost lost balance on the broom. “Don’t scare me like that, Harry!”

“I’ll scare you however I want,” Harry replied to James’ outburst.

“We really sound like a father and teenager arguing,” James replied

“That's cause we are, genius,” Harry said sassily.

“Shh. Harry!” James scolded

“Sorry. Forgot.” Harry looked around and saw only the forest. “Yeah, why do I need shushing again? I don’t see anyone in sight.” Harry smirked and quickly grabbed the nearest school broom and flew away from the elder Potter in pursuit. “You going to catch me or just stand there, genius?”

“Oh boy, you better run; or in this case, fly!”

\---------

“So… he marked you? That's like mating right?” Harry inquired. Young Remus and Sirius were out of the hospital wing,  and the three Marauders were sitting with Harry in the abandoned common room.

“Yeah kind of. When the wolf part of the werewolf knows the person is right; whether they are human or not; the wolf will mark them. It's like a wedding ring on a regular married couple. The mark is meant to show that your ‘mate’ is taken.”

“Wow. But isn't it dangerous to do on a human?”

“Very.” Remus sighed. “There is the risk of turning them. It's also unusual for a werewolf to ‘mate’ with a complete human. Especially if it's two males of two females.”

“Wow, you really know a lot about werewolves.”

“That's because I am one genius.”

“I know that.”

“You know, we should probably start figuring out how to get back to our time.” Everyone seemed to have forgotten James was there because when he spoke up, everyone's heads snapped in his direction and Harry groaned. “Not one for school, are you now?”

Harry looked at James. “Not one for speed, are you?”

“Oh, oh my god. James, you’re never going to recover.” Sirius let out a low whistle after finishing his statement.

“In fact, I am fast enough, I just didn’t try.”

“You specifically said and I quote, “Oh boy, you better run; or in this case, fly!”, so I infer that you were thinking you were going to catch me.” Harry replied.

“You know, at one point I’m going to get you.”

“In your dreams deer.”

“Is that a challenge Potter?”

“Maybe it is, Potter.”

“RACE YOU LOSERS TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!” Sirius announced.

“YOU'RE ON BLACK!” Both Potter boys raced after him.

Young Remus shook his head fondly and gave a soft chuckle at the idiots in his life. 

**Wow.. This chapter was almost two months late. And it's only the fifth chapter. We really suck at updating.  Now I promise that the plot will start moving faster and we will be updating slightly more frequently. Like no more two-month time gaps between chapters. Well, thanks for reading this very late chapter. I hope you have a wonderful morning/ day/ afternoon/ evening/ night/ whatever time of day it is. Bye**

**-Mischief Managed**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry beat James and Sirius to the Quidditch Pitch by a landslide. When James and Sirius arrived, they were out of breath while Harry just watched them fall to the floor, panting. 

“So, I beat you.” Harry smirked. 

“How do you run that fast!?” Sirius panted. 

Harry thought back to Dudley. “Practice..”  

“Alright..” Sirius trailed off. “So are we going to play or what?”

“Yes Padfoot, we’re going to play!” James said. “First one to catch the snitch wins!”

“Where do you think we’re going to find a snitch?” Harry said. “And aren’t you a chaser?”

“Yeah, I am a chaser, but I play seeker pretty good as well!” James said, wounded.

“What about the snitch?”

“I have one.”

“Won’t it answer to you then?” Harry asked.

“I can charm it to not,” James replied and voiced the charm. “Let’s play!”

“Okay..” Harry smirked. “I play seeker by the way.”

“Meh, I could beat you.” James said.

“Mate, he’s the seeker for the quidditch team.” Sirius said, not doubting Harry’s skills.

“Whatever.”

“James and Sirius first!” Harry said and sat on the ground.

James ended up winning, but Sirius had almost got the snitch. It was a close call.

Next was James and Harry.

“I don’t think you’ll stand a chance!” James said, triumphant.

“Okay..” Harry said, seemingly unimpressed.

“Ready,” Sirius began. “Set, go!”

Harry was up in the air first, James not far behind. Neither had seen the snitch yet and were flying around looking for it.

“Yes!” James breathed as he saw the snitch. He looked behind him and didn’t see Harry, and he turned around and saw Harry in front of him, holding the snitch.

“Wait, what?” James spluttered.

“You see, I got the snitch. Which means you lose.” Harry beamed.

"Why you little sh*t!" James exclaimed.

Just as James said that younger Remus walked into the pitch with a book in his hand.

"Remus, Da- er James said a bad language word!" Harry exclaimed, blushing slightly at the fact the he almost called James, dad.

Remus just rolled his eyes and said "James, we've talked about this. No swearing in front of the tiny humans." He smirked slightly at the end, knowing that it would irritate Harry.

"Hey! I'm not a tiny human" Harry said defensively.

"Oh right, my mistake. The tiny being." Remus said with a smirk.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "You people are impossible." And walked off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this time it’s hgls uploading(coz she forgot for this platform and I want to be nice for once). I do work in these, I let meh fraand upload it instead of me. But, I don’t know their end note and I’m honestly too lazy to look and I would like to sleep tbh. All I know is-
> 
> Mischief Managed(?)  
> See you next time.   
> \- hgls (yeet)


	7. -Note-

Right now, I just want to say that I am trying to work on it, but I have school, other Fan-fictions, and a YT channel to worry about, and I don’t know when the next one will be up.

\- hgls


End file.
